


Hawaiian Shirts (all of them)

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: “They aren’t just ‘going missing’, somebody’s taking them and I’m gonna find out who!”
Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549174
Kudos: 13





	Hawaiian Shirts (all of them)

"Okay, this was funny a week ago, but that was my favorite shirt and it was right here!" Gordon shouted. He stormed out into the hall where Alan seemed to be having trouble breathing. Then he straightened, forced the smirk off his face, and managed to look as innocent as he ever did as Gordon stormed past. Once he disappeared down the stairs it was a different story.

“They aren’t just ‘going missing’, somebody’s taking them and I’m gonna find out who!”  
“What’s gone missing?” Scott asked from the couch.  
Gordon glared, leveling a finger at him. “Don’t play dumb with me! My shirts have been disappearing for a week!”  
Virgil stepped between them looking slightly amused. “Are you sure they’re not getting lost in the black hole of your room?”  
“My room is organized chaos. I know exactly where everything is, and my shirts aren’t in there!”  
“I bet you’d find them if you did some cleaning,” Grandma added from the kitchen.  
“I told you, they’re not-- ugh!”  
“Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island,” John interrupted, “we have a situation.”  
“Tell me about it,” Gordon muttered.  
Scott chuckled and then turned to the hologram hovering over the coffee table. “Yeah John, tell us about it.”  
“Ok… We got a distress call from a boat over the Great Barrier Reef. Seems their scientist was supposed to be back half an hour ago.”  
Gordon let out a whoop, his missing shirts forgotten in the blink of an eye.“Sweet! Uh, I mean...”  
John just chuckled. “Go get suited up. Virgil, you too.”  
“FAB!”

Yes! Yay! Finally! Working with International Rescue, Gordon had seen almost everything under the water. The Great Barrier Reef was the last thing he had to check off that list. This was going to be awesome! Maybe they’d even have time to stop by the gift shop. He could use some new shirts.


End file.
